Fleas To Meet You
Fleas To Meet You is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot DJ gets an annoying cartoon flea on him and it drives him crazy to the point that Shira has to give him a bath. But when DJ refuses to take one, how much longer will he have to endure the flea's pesky ways before he finally allows his mom to bathe him? Trivia *Fang appears at the end of this episode. Scenes *Shira: Diego Junior!!! You are gonna take a bath whether you like it or not!!! *DJ: *scratching his back* No way!! *Diego: Son!! Don't be so stubborn!! We need to get that flea off you!!! *DJ: I'll just scratch him out! *Tammy: DJ! Please!! That thing is not gonna leave you alone!! Let mommy give you a bath!! *DJ: You know how much i hate baths!!! *Shira: Hmmmmm.... *(Shira and Diego whisper to each other) *Shira: *smiles* DJ. If you let me give you a bath, your father and I will serve you your favorite meat tonight. *DJ: What?! *Diego: *smiles* That's right. We'll give you your favorite for dinner tonight if you let your mother bathe you. *DJ: How do you know this thing won't eat me before dinner?! *Shira: It won't if you just let me give you a bath, son!! Please!! *(Before he could say anything, the flea bites DJ again, causing him scratch and run off in pain) *Shira: Diego Junior!!! *chases him* You get back here right now!!! *DJ: No!! *rushes off, using his super speed* *Tammy: *chases after her brother* DJ!!! Please!!! *DJ: I don't want a bath! *Diego: *chasing his son* What do you expect us to do?!? Put a flea collar on you?!? *DJ: ...! No! *runs into Snowflake* *Snowflake: OOF!!!! *moans and rubs her head* *DJ: *gasps* *Snowflake: DJ. What's all the fuss about? *DJ: *scratching his back* Uh...nothing. *Snowflake: Are you okay, DJ? *DJ: I'm fine. *Snowflake: You're scratching yourself an awful lot... *DJ: Just feeling itchy... *Snowflake: I think you have fleas! *DJ: It's just one flea!! *Snowflake: That's still a serious problem! *DJ: Relax. I'll get him out. *Snowflake: You need to take a bath to get rid of it, DJ. *DJ: But i don't like baths! *Snowflake: DJ. Please. What else is there? *DJ: *thinks as he scratches* ...!!! That's it!!! *Snowflake: Huh? *DJ: Flea powder!! *Snowflake: Seriously?! *DJ: It's gotta work, Snow! It's gotta! *rushes off to find flea powder* *Snowflake: *watches him leave* DJ, wait! *mutters to herself quietly as she follows him* When did he get so stubborn? *Tammy: *arrives by where Snowflake is and pants* Super speed..... It had to be super speed... *Snowflake: Tammy! *Tammy: Snowflake!!! Have you seen DJ?! *Snowflake: Yeah! *Tammy: Where did he go?! *Snowflake: He went to find flea powder! *Tammy: ....!!! The laundry room!! *rushes to the room* *(DJ is preparing to use flea powder on himself) *The flea: *happily sings as he bites DJ more* Food around the corner! Food around the corner! Food around the corner for me!! *DJ: *growls in pain and begins putting flea powder on himself* *(The flea happily makes a snowman out of the flea powder) *DJ: ...! *growls* *(Tammy and Snowflake arrive) *Snowflake: There you are!! *DJ: This flea is so stubborn! *Tammy: Hmmmmm... *smiles* DJ? Look what I have. *holds out a Captain America Pop figure* *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Let mommy give you a bath and it's yours. *DJ: ...! I won't get wet! *rushes off* *Tammy: ...! Oh come on!!! *chases him* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531